Cherry Trees and Wooden Teeth
by Brittney.Blackout
Summary: One-Shot. Alice decides to have a president's day party and who does Emmett want to be? Will Rose want to be his first lady?


Emmett's laugh rang throughout the house, as Alice told the family what she had planned for the day. Today happened to be February 18th; President's Day. Yes it was considered a holiday, even though most people hardly adknowdleged it. Kids were happy they were off from school, and a few car fanatics like Rosalie enjoyed it for the sales; but other than that it was just another day on the calendar.

Alice had told the Cullen's that they were holding a presidential ball tonight, and she managed to invite the whole town of Forks. Each vampire or person in Bella's case would pick a president and a first lady to be. Jasper was going to be Jefferson Davis. The family had to watch Alice yell about how she was not going to be Sarah Knox Taylor and she was going to be Varina Howell. Then Edward had to open his mouth and say that Jefferson Davis wasn't even a president of the United States; which managed to get Jasper all flustered and the meeting was ended in a broken coffee table and a whole in the wall.

Emmett's day could not being going any better, he heard that he was going to be a president, Rose was going to give him some later because she was out buying a new car to fix up, and his brothers broke stuff and it wasn't even his fault.

Emmett was brought off his happy cloud when Bella turned to him.

"Who are you going to be Em?"

"I'm cut down a cherry tree, OH and I want wooden teeth!" Emmett said nearly shaking the house with the loudness of his voice.

"Emmett, George Washington didn't cut.." Edward's voice was muffled when Bella placed her hand over his mouth.

"Let him have his fun Edward." She said before placing her lips on his cheek.

"Yeah Edward, let him have his fun." Alice piped in. "Who are you going to be?"

"Some lame stuck up boring President like James Madison."

"Actually James Madison wasn't boring and yes that is who I'm going to be."

"You know Dolley ran that house." Emmett said picking at his brother's nerves.

"Yeah, I saved that potrait of George Washington from the White House."

"Because you thought I was so sexy right Bells?"

Edward smacked himself in the forehead.

"Emmett your not actually George Washington."

"Not Yet." He said with a smile and walked outside to the garage.

"Where's he going?"

Bella's question was answered in seconds when Emmett was heard from outside singing.

"I'm off to find a cherry tree, SO I CAN CHOP IT DOWN."

Rosalie arrived home to see her husband wearing a white wig, walking around the yard and chopping down cherry trees; that were not there when she left only a few hours ago. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh, before walking into the house for some peace and quiet. Rose was nearly slammed into the floor by Alice, who was running around like a maniac trying to hang American Flag decor around the house; in a hoop skirt.

Rose looked around trying to find the only currently sane member of the family to ask what is going on. But each time she tried to stop a Cullen the only response she could get was something yelled at her.

"Rose where is your dress?"

"You don't look like Martha!"

"The party starts in two hours and where are lights?"

"Stop standing there looking pretty and do something."

Rosalie had absolutely no idea what dress Bella was talking about, who the hell Martha was, what in the world this party was and she knew she was pretty. But she was sick of being yelled at, and watching her husband go slightly insane because he kept chopping at trees outside.

"ALRIGHT, can someone tell me what in the world all this red, white, and blue is;and what in the world my husband is doing looking like he came from the seventeen hundreds and chopping down cherry trees."

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and Jasper turned to Edward.

"Thank God, she didn't see his wooden teeth."

"WOODEN TEETH?! Why does Emmett have wooden teeth?"

"Dear, Martha. I am George Washington and your my wife." Emmett replied wrapping his arms around Rosalie.

"Emmett stop playing dress up, you are not a six year old boy in a school play."

"Babe, we are having a president party tonight and the guys are president's and the girls are first ladies. Alice got you, your dress Martha."

"I am not going to be Martha Washington; if you had any brains at all you would have been John F. Kennedy so i could be Jackie O. You guys have fun with your lame party." Rose said before snaking her way out of Emmett's arms and up the staircase.

Rose ignored the knock on her bedroom door, and finally that person just opened the door.

"Rose?" The voice squeaked out.

Rosalie still faced the window as she heard the person let themselves in and shut the door.

"Listen, I know you don't want to hear this, especially from me the human but you always are upset about not being human. Well human go to parties and let their boyfriends or husbands pick stupid outfits for them to wear and they look ridiculous but they have a good time. Plus you look amazing in anything you wear."

"Even a old white hideous wig?"

"Hah yeah Rose, even in a hideous wig."

Bella was right even in a hideous wig, and giant dusty hoop skirt; Rose took every boy from Forks high breathe away, except Mike Newton of course. The party had only been going on for an hour and a half when Emmett snaked his arms around Rose's waist.

"Good evening Martha, how is my first lady doing tonight?"

"Oh George." Rose said laughing as she kissed his cheek.

"Do you mind accompanying me in chopping some cherry trees my love?" Emmett said winking, then nodding up the stairs.

"Of course my love, just one thing." Rose said stopping Emmett on the stairs.

"Yes, Martha?" Emmett said bowing his head.

"Take out those wooden teeth, and get me out of those horrid skirt."

Emmett nodded and picked Rosalie up into his arm and thought to himself,

President's Day is one of the best holidays.


End file.
